


Hide-N-Seek

by orphan_account



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x reader) [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forest/ Woods, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A child's game leads to a confession





	Hide-N-Seek

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type

**Hide- N- Seek**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You and Hiccup are 17**

******************************

"Ready or not, here I come!" You heard a voice call out in the distance.

You took a quick brake, placing your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" you heard in the distance.

You decided to take a minute brake before you dashed farther into the woods.

Meanwhile, Hiccup looked in every tree, every ditch, and behind every brush as he searched for you. He found Fishlegs, then the twins, then Snotlout, then Astrid, but couldn't find you. "Where is she?" he muttered under his breath, looking behind a bush.

"I don't know," Astrid shrugged, looking up in a tree.

"We've been looking for hours!" Snotlout complained. "Let's go home!"

"We've been looking for fifteen minutes and you've done nothing but look at yourself in the mirror you brought!" Hiccup said, his voice raising a few pitches. "Go home if you want but I'm not stopping until I find (Y/N)."

Snotlout scoffed at his cousin, but stayed sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called. "Come look!"

Hiccup ran over to Fishlegs, seeing footprints in the mud. "(Y/N)!" he gasped. "Guys, come on! She went this way!"

They followed the tracks until there was no more, then proceeded to search the surrounding area. You had traveled to the cove nearby, and fell asleep on a soft patch of grass.

"Everyone, split up," Hiccup commanded, "Fishlegs and Snotlout, search that way," he pointed to his left, "The twins, that way," he pointed to his left, "Astrid, that way," he pointed behind him, "and I'll go this way. Meet back here in half an hour," He walked forward as the others ran in their assigned direction.

Not long after, the sun started to set and Hiccup arrived at the cove. He walked through the narrow entrance and around the large cove. "(Y/N)!" he cried running over to you. "I FOUND... you," he whispered the last word as he realized that he found you sleeping. "Awe," he sighed, kneeling down and placing a strand of loose hair behind you ear, "your so adorable, (Y/N). I hope you'll say yes tomorrow."

He placed a soft kiss on your cheek before picking you up and carrying you over to the place the others were waiting.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. "Did you- oh," she saw you sleeping as he carried you closer.

"Yeah," he whispered, loudly. "I found her. Let's start heading to the village, it's getting late." Everyone eagerly agreed and quickly headed towards their home.

When they reached the outskirts of the village, everyone headed in their separate directions for home. Hiccup carried you to his place and placed you on his bed.

He covered you in a blanket and placed a kiss upon your forehead. "I love you, (Y/N)," he whispered. He stared at you for a few minutes before falling asleep, using his hands for a pillow that laid at your side, him sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed.

*****************

You woke up smiling, for you had a dream that your crush loved you. That Hiccup loved you.

You opened your eyes and rolled onto your side. An auburn haired boy the first thing you see.

You sat up quickly with a quiet gasp before looking around. This wasn't your room.

Wait. The last thing you remember was playing Hide- N- Seek with the others and hiding in the cove. You must've fallen asleep. Hiccup must've found you and brought you here. How thoughtful of him.

You smiled at his sleeping form, thankful of his consideration. His position must be uncomfortable, you noticed. Carefully, you move him so he's on his bed and place a blanket over him. You decided to sit and wait until he awakes, which doesn't take long.

Not too long after you woke up, Toothless, his pet night fury, woke up, gave you his signature gummy smile, and flew out the window and onto the roof. You wondered why for a couple seconds before he started pounding on it, to awake Hiccup.

"OK, I'm up. I'm up," he said, softly. Toothless didn't hear and continued banging. "I'm up!" he said, slightly louder. The banging continued. "I'M UP!" he yelled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Toothless climbed in from the window and smiled at Hiccup. "You never let me sleep in," Hiccup complained, lightly.

You couldn't help it and a small laugh escape from your lips, your eyes closed and used your hand to cover your mouth as though you were trying to block the sound.

You heard a small intake of breath and opened your eyes as your laugh ended.

Hiccup was starting at you, possibly wondering why you were there before his eyes widened and he shot out of bed. "(Y/N)! You're awake! Your still here." You nodded once, smiling. "Awesome. Would- would you m- maybe want t- to go flying with me and Toothless?"

You laughed at his awkwardness before answering, "Yes. I would love that."

He calmed down a bit and y'all headed outside, where Hiccup put all of Toothless' gear on before y'all took off to the sky. It was dawn, most people still sleeping, chilly air from the night, and the morning dew making the grass sparkle with the perfect amount of sunlight upon it.

You smiled at the sight, like normal. Hiccup looked behind himself to see you in awe, staring at wonderful sight. It didn't matter that you saw this sight nearly every day: you loved it.

"Awesome, right?" he asked, facing forward.

"No. Perfect," you corrected, wrapping your arms around his waist and, when he didn't object, laying your head on his shoulder.

Though you couldn't see, he beamed at your actions, the biggest smile across his face.

You flew for most of the morning, just flying wherever, and saw as Berk slowly woke up and became busy.

When y'all landed, in the academy where y'all usually hung out, whether there was class or not, you were both happy. The others were there, just hanging out. (D/N), your (D/T), was there waiting for you.

"Hey, (D/N)," you said, jumping off Toothless and petting her.

"Hey, slow pokes," Tuffnut joked.

"Your late, love birds," Astrid teased. They all knew you like Hiccup, and that Hiccup liked you. Everyone knew but the two of you, claims Astrid.

"We're not love birds!" you two objected, simultaneously. You were worried about them blowing your cover; Hiccup didn't know that you loved him. He was worried about them blowing his cover; you didn't know that he loved you.

"Denial," Snotlout sang.

Desperate for an escape of the conversation, you asked, "How about another game of Hide- N- Seek? This time without me falling asleep in the middle of the game."

"Sounds good," Hiccup agreed.

"Sure, sure," Fishlegs muttered, waving his hand at us as he re-read the book of dragons.

The twins agreed before Ruff punch Tuff repeatedly, Snotlout agreed as long as Tuff went first, which Tuff didn't mind, and Astrid eagerly agreed, it was like they all knew something that you two didn't.

On the flight to your usual starting place, Astrid was eyeing Hiccup, like she was trying telling him something.

When y'all landed, Astrid pulled Hiccup aside for a minute while the others demanded your attention before Tuff started counting. As you and (D/N) ran, you noticed someone following you, and looked behind yourself to see Hiccup and Toothless. You stopped and waited for them to catch up before sending the dragons in the opposite direction of your hiding spot.

You knew you didn't have to run far, for Tuff was the one searching, but Hiccup dragged you all the way to the cove.

"No one will disturb us here," Hiccup stated, mostly to himself.

"Disturb?" you questioned.

"Yeah. (Y/N), I have a question for you."

"OK. Ask away."

He took a deep breath before starting. "Iwanttoknowifyouwillgooutonadatewithme."

You shook you head a couple times, confused. "Wait, could you slow down a bit?"

"Will. You. Go-" he said, dragging each word out.

"A bit faster," you interrupted.

He sighed, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Your eyes widened as you processed what he said. In the small silence that followed and by your reaction, Hiccup guessed you would say no.

"You don't have to if you don't-" he said, staring at the ground.

"Hiccup," you interrupted, waiting for him to look at you. "I would love to."

He smiled brightly before pulling you into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes before you both pulled away gasping for air, but your foreheads remained touching.

"I love you, (Y/N)," he whispered.

"I love you too, Hiccup," you smiled, eyes closed as he pulled you into another kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, once the kiss ended.

"Yes."

You shared a couple of kisses before heading back to the others, who met you right outside the cove, all smirking at the two of you.

"It's about time," Astrid smirked.

"Yeah," Snotlout and Fishlegs agreed.

They had watched the entire thing! Even Toothless and (D/N) were there smiling!

Soon y'all headed back, where Hiccup lead everyone to the middle of the village, the square, before pulling you off your dragon and placing a long, passionate kiss on your lips. It was unexpected, but you didn't stop. Instead you wrapped you arms around his neck, while his arms went around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

A year later, he did the same thing, but instead of a kiss he gave a sweet little speech before he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"(Y/N), I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring he made as he finished his speech about how wonderful you are.

Unable to speak, you nodded repeatedly with the brightest smile that has ever been seen.

He smiled, placed the ring on you, and pulled you into another passionate kiss.

You barely heard nearly the entire village cheer at your engagement as he kissed you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
